a new start
by titania2514
Summary: a girl has had enough with her life and wants to end it but ends up in Fiore. can the guild members help this girl and her companions to open up to them as a family? i still suck at summeries. it's much better than it sounds. r&r please.
1. a better end

thanks for reading. read and review please. dont mind the minor spelling errors. Arigato minna.

* * *

Chapter 1: my peaceful end

I was sitting at the edge of the cliff looking at the sunset ready to end my miserable life. There was no other relief I would rather have from this horrible life of mine. Not even my favorite anime Fairy Tail could keep me from leaving this world no matter how badly I wanted to join them in their world.

I closed my eyes and slowly wheeled my wheelchair off the edge of the cliff just as the sun was going down, letting the memories of the past fourteen years of my life flash before my eyes.

When I was born, I was small I guess it was due to the fact that I was born two months early. But when I was born I should have died as my mom told me. Right away the doctors knew that something was wrong with me. Right away I was rushed to the NYCU because my lungs were under developed. I stayed hooked up to machines for the next two months until I was stable enough to go home.

By the time I had gotten out of the hospital I found out that I had asthma. For the next few years I suffered from asthma attacks and was bullied for my blue eyes and crazy red hair. And even worse when I was in first grade I had found out I had dyslexia which made matters even worse.

By the time I was ten I was an outcast of my family and to make matters worse I was in a wheelchair because of an accident I had where I got ran over by a car trying to save my younger brother from getting ran over but I got ran over instead.

It left me paralyzed from the waist down and I was bullied even more at school. For the next four years my so-called parents labeled me useless and disowned me. Which was bad that I had to try and get around on my own in a house were my parents don't even acknowledge me only to do chores like Cinderella or beat me for not doing them right. So in my free time I shut myself away reading anime that wasn't too hard to read like normal books.

At school I only had one friend and we were both outcasts. Outside of school if I wasn't at home I was usually at the park staring at the sea waiting for someone to take me away. At the park I had made another friend, it was a stray golden retriever pup left in the park.

We became best friends and spent almost all the time together but I knew that I couldn't keep her. My parents no matter what, would notice if more food went missing because of me and I would get more beatings. So I gave her some of my rations that I ate leaving me staving most time.

That day a cloudy almost stormy afternoon on July 7 in Fairy Tail that would be about a few years after the dragons disappeared and after the time arc were they got stuck on the island frozen in time for seven years. That day I had had enough with the cruel world around me.

"I've had enough!" I yelled into the sky at the top of my lungs, "I wish I could go to Fiore to escape this hell!"

The sky crackled with lighting in response as it began to rain. I clutched my beloved dog Gold, and a bag of my only belongings that I managed to grab before my parents kicked me out of the house when I told them I wasn't going to come home again.

The bag included clothes I managed to grab even if they were too small, my drawing journal, because I couldn't read but could draw like a pro, full of hand drawn pictures of the Fairy Tail members, my backup inhalers, a golden locket I got from my beloved dead grandmother with pictures of me and my grandmother on one side and me with my friend and dog on the other side, and last but not least a weird looking silver and gold key I got from a vender on the way back from school.

It looked like a key Lucy would use but it wasn't featured in any of the episodes I watched. It was like one strip of pure gold wounded around a strip of silver and then put in a fire of several hundred degrees. It was slightly bended to form the head of the key then the rest formed the rest of it. It caught my eye on the way home and I had gotten it for a nice price.

I let the rising winds whip through my auburn hair with sun-bleached streaks in it, as I looked out over the sea that lead to nowhere in the world. I looked at the paper that the vender had given me when I bought it and closed my eyes. I held the key out in front of me just over the cliff; I closed my eyes and said the magic words,

I whispered kind of like Lucy does when she wants to summon a spirit and said, "I and the wielder that holds the key, grant my wish and send me to Fiore," I felt the key turn hot and it glowed slightly with power. Then all of a sudden it got really hot and I dropped it.

It went falling into the sea. After about thirty seconds I heard a plop as it fell into the water. I peered over and saw a swirling whirlpool start to form getting faster and faster every second. Well I guess it good time like any to start my life anew (or die).

I gripped my beloved dog and looked out at the sea. "Well Gold now is the time to end it. I'm glad that I got to spend time with such a great dog. I'm sad that I didn't get to live out my life so I would like to start new and fresh." I said tears flowing down my eyes.

I looked back at the quiet town of Naperville that I grew up in. it was kind of sad to leave it but part of me was saying sayonara. I gripped Gold and my pack tight and looked one last time at the sea. Slowly I wheeled my wheelchair closer to the cliff.

"Good bye old life, hello new life." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and smiled a smile of relief as my wheelchair went the last inch off the cliff and I had the sensation of falling. Before I knew it me, Gold and all of my possessions were washed away in a funnel of water.

Before I passed out I was a flash of light, a gust of wind in my face and a glimpse of trees. I, Skylar Fernandes (like Jellal) was finally going to heaven at such a young age, and I gladly welcomed the darkness surrounding me.

* * *

thanks for reading my third book published. tell me what you think.


	2. the change of a lifetime

thanks for reading minna. read and review please. Arigato!

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was on my way back from a mission with my team when I noticed a red haired girl passed out on the ground with a golden haired girl lying naked next to her. They were covered head to toe with scratches and blood.

I ran up to them with Lucy and Happy on my tail. I kneeled next to her and made sure she wasn't dead. She wasn't. So I tried to shake her awake. "Hey, hey are you okay?" I asked shaking the girl. "Natsu you're shaking her too hard." Lucy said trying to stop me from killing the girl.

For a brief second she opened her eyes just a slit but I'm guessing long enough to see me because she said, "Natsu, is that you?" I was guessing her eyes weren't focus but she surprised me.

I was taken aback. 'Have I met the girl before?' I thought. I looked her over briefly, 'nope she seems too young and I haven't seen anyone with red hair besides Erza.' I thought.

Really I don't know anyone with eyes as blue as hers or hair like that. I wonder how she got here. "Natsu." Happy said behind me.

I looked up to see the gold haired girl was awake and staring at the red haired girl. She then crawled on all fours like a dog to the girl. She started licking her and whimpering like a puppy. When that method didn't work she went to shake her awake. What surprised me about the girl was that she had a ears sprouting from her head and a long fluffy tail that matched her hair color.

"Master, Master." She whimpered like a lost pup.

I was baffled, 'why was this girl calling this red haired girl master. And why won't she wake up? And how the hell does she know me? And another thing, how does this gold haired girl have ears and a tail?' I thought. I guess I will find out eventually.

After decusing it with my team we decided to take her back with us to the guild to get some treatment. I stood up with the girl lying passed out in my arms when something fell out of her hand and onto the ground.

"I'll get it." Lucy said running to pick it up. When she did so her face went chalk white.

'What is it Lucy?" I asked walking over to her and peering over her shoulder.

In her hand was a key. I don't know much about these type of keys but by the look on her face I'm pretty sure she hadn't seen this key before. The key was mostly gold with silver winding through it. A single symbol etched in black stood out. "Lucy it's a key, how does she have a key?" I asked her shifting the girl in my arms.

She was surprisingly light which surprised me a little but I shrugged it off and told Happy to grab her backpack that was lying near some sort of chair with wheels. On the way to the guild we called home I pondered the fact that Lucy didn't know what key the girl had, 'that's unnatural for a celestial spirit mage.' I thought on the way back.

When the girl wakes up we will need some answers to start with then we can go from there.

Skylar's POV

I was swimming in a pool of thoughts. For a brief moment I thought I was salmon pink hair, "Natsu is that you?" I breathed then the image faded from view and I was alone again.

I woke up in a dark room somewhere. I felt around trying to get a feel of my surroundings. Soon my eyes adjusted to darkness and I saw I was in a place I swear I saw before. I shifted through my memories and remembered seeing it before in Fairy Tail. 'The infirmary,' I thought feeling around.

I soon felt my pack lying next to me on the bed I found I was laid in. I fumbled around inside until I found my flashlight at the bottom. Thank goodness it didn't get wet when I fell into the sea. I flicked it on and shined it around the room. I spotted everything that I knew was in an infirmary and a window. Before I turned it off I spotted a girl curled up at the end of the bed.

She had bandages all over her body and to my surprise a tail. I wouldn't be surprised if she had ears as well. The girl looked around six years old and had a head full of blond almost golden hair. I looked around some more to see if my dog Gold was around but I couldn't see her only the little girl.

Discouraged I fell back asleep my heart heavy with pain and sorrow for my lost friend.

* * *

thanks for reading minna. i apricaiate you reading this story. Arigato Ru! and follow me on instagram minna.


	3. questions and answers, and new magic

thanks for reading. read and review minna. arigato, and i dont own fairy tail only these awesome OCs.

* * *

In my sleep I became aware to voices around me then heard the growl of a dog but sounded more human. I cracked my eyes open to blinding light. I moaned in pain because my body was stiff and hurting.

I closed my eyes again then opened them fully. "what the hell?" I questioned moving my head best I could to look at my surroundings.

What I saw took my breath away. It was like a shock from Laxus's lightning lacrama stunt he had pulled to try and take over Fairy Tail. Standing near my bed was the Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Happy in the anime flesh. To make sure it wasn't a dream I dug my nails into my hand.

It hurt so that meant I wasn't dreaming. And that also meant that I was in Fiore and the key worked. I almost fist pumped in the air, I was so happy. The old man was right it really was a key that changed lives.

"Hey she's awake." I heard someone say. I heard the running of feet and one side of the bed slightly caved in with weight.

A face topped with pink hair appeared a few inches from my own face. "Oi can you sit up?" Natsu said smiling his signature smile at me.

"Maybe if you get out of my face." I retorted as he backed up out of my face.

I tried to sit up and the gold haired girl that was standing there adjusted the pillow around me like she knew I needed it. I looked at her and her ears were up and urgent and her tail was waging really fast.

I took one long look at the girl she had two different color eyes one brown the other a cool shade of blue like Gold. Her tail had a white tip on it like Gold. Her ears were pointed like Gold's and when I looked into her eyes I saw love and affection and hope.

This girl was so much like Gold, she couldn't be, it can't, and I thought Gold was gone, lost in the forest. "Gold is that you?" I asked her placing my hand on her head.

She brightened up like a Christmas tree on Christmas day and threw her arms around my neck and started licking my face. "Hey, hey stop now you can't be licking me." I said laughing at her.

She cocked her head but stopped licking me. Another precaution I made was to look in her eyes. The Gold I had had two different colored eyes which was unnatural for a dog which I guessed had her abandoned in the first place.

Just like I thought one eye was brown the other was blue just like Gold. I threw my arms around her again and started sobbing thinking I would never see he again.

She started whining and licked my tears. I started laughing and wiped them away happy again. "Ahem," someone coughed interrupting our little reunion.

I looked up to find Master Makorav Dreyar standing on the side of my bed with a strict but soft expression on his face. "Oh, um hi." I said blushing at the little scene that just happened.

Not fazed at all he spoke up, "Natsu said that he, Lucy, and Happy found you in the surrounding forest hanging from a tree holding this key." He said dangling the key in his hand.

"How did you…" I said bewildered. I looked at it then down at my bag. I grabbed it and dumped the contents. I sifted through but couldn't find the key I had in it.

I making a mad grab for it but lost my balance and landed on my face. Thank goodness Gold was standing there by my side and she helped me sit up again. I held out my hand to the Master, my cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"Please Master Makorav, can I have my key back, it's really important to me." I said turning my head away so he wouldn't see my crimson face.

He walked over and placed the key in my outstretched hand. I closed my fist and pulled it close to my chest.

"So can you first explain yourself, like how you got here, where you got that key, who the hell are you, why are you in a bunch of rags, and how do you know our names when we never met you?" Natsu almost yelled.

I giggled a little, "Okay, okay," I said trying not to laugh at Natsu almost panicking with all the questions in his head, "My name is Skylar Fernandes, I'm fourteen years old. This here is my d… oops I mean companion Gold."

Gold smiled at them. "Well how do you know our names?" Lucy asked.

I paled a little, "Well um, I not from here, and well it's complicated to explain." I stammered.

"Oi what's this?" Natsu said holding up my drawing journal.

"Ahhh!" I yelped making a grab for it. I fell out of the bed and landed on my face. "Shit." I cursed lifting myself on my elbows then my hands (I had learned to keep my face of the ground by building up the strength in my arms).

I looked up at the people staring at me hanging of the bed. "A little help guys." I said my legs sliding off the bed.

"What's wrong with your legs?" Happy asked lifting me back up into my bed with the help of Gold.

I looked at my legs with a sad expression on my face. "Um when I was little, I was caught in an accident that left me paralyzed from my waist down. The doctor said that my spine is crushed and would take a miracle to get it fixed without having my whole body paralyzed after the surgery. I didn't want to take the risk so I usually get around by my wheelchair." I explain looking around for it, "Wait, where is my wheelchair?" I said looking at Natsu and Lucy and Happy.

"What does it look like?" Natsu asked not obvious to the name of the contraption.

"You can tell by the name of it, it has two big wheels and a chair in between them. I'm positively sure it came with me to this world." I said looking around frantically for it.

"Oh so that's what that was." I heard Natsu say.

I turned to him with fire in my eyes, "you saw it?!" I enraged making Gold snarl at the salamander.

"I know when we found you hanging from a tree; I saw some sort of rolling chair and… oh. You needed that I'm guessing?" he said noticing my flaming eyes and face.

"No dumbass, I'm going to walk around on useless legs or be bedridden for the rest of my days." I said sarcastically.

"How can you walk, you just said your legs are useless." He laughed.

My tolerance level was wearing thin. I didn't care if Natsu was one of my favorite anime character, but he was really pissing me off right now. "That's it." I said.

Power surged around me and before I knew it a sword materialized beside me. I looked at it then picked it up. I threw it with all my strength pinning him to the wall across the infirmary. "Go get it dumbass or your head is going to be posted on the guild hall wall." I fumed.

For a fourteen year old girl I sure scared the shit out of Natsu. I called the sword back setting the terrified dragonslayer free.

"Is Erza here?" the terrified Natsu said looking around. I forgot that Erza was the only member that could summon swords and armor. I also guessed he didn't catch me summoning the sword.

Before anyone noticed me holding a sword I dispersed it as Natsu scampered to the door. "Come on Lucy, Happy lets go find that wheel thing." He said his voice clearly had a note of terror in it.

After he left and I was left alone with the master and Gold, I smiled. This was the first accomplishment on my list of things to do. I pulled out my journal and my puny color pencils and started drawing.

I forgot the master was still here, I looked up and saw him standing there gaping at me. "Um can I help you Master?" I said acting innocent.

"How did you learn that magic?" he asked me.

"Um I don't really know myself. I guess I just put all my anger into a physical form and poof the sword showed up." I said closing my book.

He just nodded then walked out of the room. I didn't know how many minutes went by but it felt like eternity. I was almost done with my new drawing of Natsu and Lucy looking out over a lake when Natsu almost kicked the door down.

He could have just opened it but his hands were full with my wheelchair. He was carrying it on his shoulder like it was a pig ready for slaughter. He set it down close to me and wiped his brow. "Is this it?" he asked sitting down nearby.

"Yes arigato Natsu." I said looking at my beloved wheelchair.

He smiled his signature smile showing all his sharp teeth, and I couldn't help but smile too. A few minutes later I was left alone with Gold (she wouldn't leave my side) and my wheelchair.

I pulled it close and examined it. There was minimum damage to the chair thank goodness. All but a few scorch marks and animal prints dotted the steel chair.

With the help of Gold, I slowly and carefully lowered myself into the cushioned chair. I then draped a handmade quilt knitted by my beloved (the only one that loved me) grandmother, over my useless legs to hide them and hung my bag on the back of the chair over the handle bars. I was now prepared to face the wonders of Fiore.

* * *

thanks for reading minna. dont forget to read my first story Mizu-chi my first atempt at a fanfiction this is my second atempt i hope it's not a waste of your brain space. reviews please. and if you want you can follow me on instagram i'm going to post the design for skylar and gold soon. Arigato, Ru- oc from Mizu-chi


	4. an old friend, and new family

thanks for reading this far into the story. R&R please minna. i do not own Fairy Tail only OCs.

* * *

Chapter 4: old friend, new family

Kazuma's POV

I watched her wheel herself off that cliff side. That day I made a choice: go after her, my only friend or stay and watch her kill herself and go back to a family that doesn't love me one bit only for money. So I chose to follow her, I had promised her that I would protect her to the ends to the earth since we were both rejected by families that didn't love us. She was like a little sister to me or I guess I was a little brother to her since she was older.

"Skylar!" I yelled diving after as she hit the water below.

A few seconds later I joined her unconscious figure in the water. I was a pretty strong swimmer but my limbs would give out any second and the current was pulling me down. I struggled to stay above water, swallowing a lot of water in the process and my vision was getting blurry and my limbs were giving out.

Before I lost consciousness I caught a glimpse of trees through a sliver of light heading for me. Then I passed out.

Gajeel's POV

I was heading back to the guild after giving a group of bandits an asskicking, when I caught sight of a soaked black haired kid hanging from a tree nearby.

I was thinking on leaving him there until he woke up but I thought otherwise. I sighed and walked over. I grabbed him by his hanging arms and lowered him to the ground. 'there my good deed of the day.' I thought walking away.

Just as I did I heard the kid cough then moan. I turned around to find a small puddle of water at his feet and the boy shaking his head. Now's the time for answers, I mean he's in the middle of a forest soaking wet when there's no river or lake to be found for miles.

I walked back over to him and kneeled down; I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as lightly as I could without breaking his fragile bones. "Hey kid, are you awake?" I asked shaking him like a rag doll.

He moaned again then opened his eyes. He looked around me, "Where am I?"He asked until his surprising violet eyes landed on me, "Who are…" his question died on his lips. His eyes widened with shock.

Kazuma's POV

No way in hell was he standing in front of me. I must be dreaming so I pinched myself lightly but hard enough to hurt. I yelped in pain, yup I was awake, "You…you're the iron dragonslayer of Fairy Tail Gajeel Redfox." I whispered rubbing my eyes still not believing what I saw.

He frowned, his iron pierced eyebrows knitted together with confusing and slight anger. "How do you know me kid?" Gajeel asked pressing for answers.

"This can't be happening." I whispered ignoring him, "Sky was right that key really was magic. The proof is right in front of me."

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" Gajeel said interrupting me, "What magic key?"

He started to sound pissed better answer the man or I'll be eating my food through a straw. "My best friend used some weird key she bought with her savings to send us here because we wanted to escape from the hell we called home." I said to him loud enough for him to hear me but soft enough so no one else could.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean kid?" he said his voice rising with anger.

"It means that the place I came from, you, everything here is just a story okay. You aren't suppose to be real." I yelled at him making it clear. My throat went dry and I coughed trying to get air down my throat.

The air wouldn't come down into my lungs but all that came up was water. I gasped at all the water that came up. I coughed again struggling to air down my airway but it seems to have closed up.

Only a little air made it to my lungs. To put things straight I couldn't breathe. Or I was struggling to breathe properly. 'Not now of all times to have an asthma attack.' I thought gripping my throat my face turning slightly red from lack of air, 'damn it I forgot my inhaler at home.'

Not soon enough he noticed my distress. "Hey kid, are you okay?" he asked me.

I shook my head no making the space around me spin. My breath was coming out in rasps now and Gajeel was starting to panic slightly (totally not like him at all). Down to my last ounce of strength I wrote in the dirt at his feet. 'CAN'T BREATHE FRIEND AT GUILD WITH CURE.' I wrote but he was going around in circles trying to think of what to do.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on his pants leg. He looked at me and I pointed to the message in the dirt then I passed out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

Skylar's POV

The guild was amazing when I passed those doors. Just like in the anime, they were fighting and drinking and eating like normal not noticing the girl in the wheelchair observing them. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. I smiled plastered itself on my face. I was happy I hope I won't be a burden on them though.

"Hey there," a familiar voice said near the bar to my left.

I turned my head to see Mirajane smiling at me. I gulped and hugged my drawing journal closer. "Um I…" I began stumbling over my words until someone busted down the doors of the guild.

The person that busted down the doors was none other than Gajeel Redfox carrying a little boy with a long ponytail, who seemed to have a hard time breathing.

'That boy looks familiar somehow.' I thought as people rushed to Gajeel and the boy.

People were trying to take the boy from him but he pushed them away. "Give the kid some room to breathe." He said pushing them back from the kid.

"He doesn't look like he is breathing." Pantherlily said hovering over him, "what did you do to the kid Gajeel?"

"Nothing I was just asking him some questions and he coughed up some water and then coughed a lot and just collapsed." He said close to panicking.

My eyes widened. 'Those symptoms.' I thought. Without thinking I reached for my bag and pulled out one of my extra inhalers.

There was a name written on it for my friend whom I thought I left behind. "Kazuma." I whispered so no one could hear me.

The commotion was getting louder by the minute and the crowd was getting bigger as more members tried to see what was going on. Before I could think I was trying to push through the crowd rolling over feet in the process.

"Let me through, let me through, I can help." I said pushing past.

A lot of members gave me strange looks but I shrugged it off. A few minutes later I reached the front Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Panterlily, Happy, Wendy and Carla where gathered around him. It seemed that his breathing was turning for the worst.

It seemed Wendy was trying to do the best she could to heal him but it was futile. "I don't know what's wrong with him, so I don't know what to cure." She said then she started to apologize.

"The kid said one of his friends had the cure or something." Gajeel said.

I perked up. The cure is our nickname for our inhaler. "Um… maybe I can help." I spoke up quietly interrupting them.

They looked at me and I blushed. "Um. It seems that he is suffering from an asthma attack. It's common among early born it can't be cured but we can stop from suffering from it with an inhaler." I said closing my eyes so that I could lock out their stares.

"How do you know this?" Gajeel asked me when I opened my eyes.

"Um I suffer from asthma attacks so I know what to expect you can't cure him with magic but with this." I said holding out my inhaler. They just looked at it.

"Here I'll show you." I said I leaned down over the boy and put it in his mouth. I squeezed the button on the top and you could hear a puff. He breathed and I pushed the bottom on it again.

Soon he was breathing normally again. "There now you can take him to the infirmary he seemed to have a little water in his lungs." I said backing off.

I looked up and they were just staring their mouths hanging open. "Um did I do something wrong?" I said wheeling back.

Before they could answer the boy on the ground moaned. "Ah he's awake." Wendy said sighing with relief.

The boy sat up and rubbed his head. "Ah it worked." The boy said.

His voiced surprised me. "Kazuma Kasai?" I asked startling the boy. He turned to me and his violet eyes met my sky blue ones.

"Skylar Fernandes?" The boy said back, eyes widening.

"What are you doing here? I thought I left you behind." I said to him wheeling in front of him.

"Um I saw you hurl yourself off the cliff so I followed you. I guess I swallowed too much water and had an asthma attack." He said.

Before he could say more I slapped him across the face leaving him stunned. Then without a word I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him with me until we were out of earshot from everyone in the guild but I guess people would get curious of two kids one in a wheelchair talking about strange things at the back of the guild.

"Why did you do that you had your whole life ahead of you to live. You could have just stayed were you were, you didn't have to worry about me." I snapped at him.

Before he could reply I shushed him continuing. "I was tired," I simply said to him, "I was tired of being alone, tired of hiding my feelings in drawings, tired of a family that didn't love me. I wanted to break away from that. I wanted to start anew live a new life. Can't I have happiness Kazuma? Cant I for a second, have even a little bit of happiness?"

And with that I broke. I let all my feelings free. To put it simply I was crying, for all my life, I never- not even once- cried in public or in general. I wiped my eyes but the tears wouldn't stop, I turned my wheelchair away from him and towards the infirmary.

Slowly I wheeled myself back into the safety and comfort of the infirmary for I was not ready to face the wonders of Fiore.

* * *

thanks for reading. dont forget to leave a review of what you think so far. and if you have an instagram please follow me and help me reach my goal. Arigato, Ru


	5. secrets that are meant to be kept

i dont own Fairy Tail wish i did. R&R please minna Arigato!

* * *

Kazuma's POV

"Damn it!" I yelled kicking a nearby table. I had made her cry, she never cries not even once. I sat down and slammed my head on the table top with frustration. After a little while I cooled down enough to look up and I saw several eyes on me.

I blushed clearly embarrassed at the little rant I just had. "What the hell is going on?" Gajeel said walking over to me, "First you were passed out on the ground, then that girl gave you something called an inhaler, then you started arguing about happiness and shit. What the hell, explain?"

Before I could someone spoke up, "What's this?" a sweet voice said near me.

I turned to see Mira holding up Sky's drawing journal she prized so much. I scrambled out of my seat for it but tripped. I threw out my hand trying to make a grab for it and a gust of wind came out of nowhere.

It whipped through the room and around Mira making her dress fly up. She screamed letting go of the notebook to hold down her dress from going up showing off her underwear. I heard a bunch of guys hoot and holler as a lot of the other girl's skirts or dresses go up in the wind. The ones wearing pants, like Cana, were safe from humiliation.

But some weird reason the notebook stayed suspended in the air. I stared at the notebook and not the flying skirts. Somehow I was the only one not caught in the whirlwind. I thought of the notebook coming closer and it did. I was surprised at first then I then I had an idea. I closed my eyes and thought of the book landing in my hand.

And when I opened them the book was safely in my hands. I stood up and dusted myself off. For some other weird reason I was starting to feel drained like my energy was being sucked out of me?

I then became aware to the screaming and wailing and male hooting? I looked around me and saw something like a hurricane in the guild flipping tables and spilling drinks. The girls were crying but the some of the boys were acting like they were having fun.

I closed my eyes and pretended to close a valve of some sort within. In a few seconds the wind died down and things returned to normal. I opened my eyes again and saw that the wind had died down completely and the tables were back to normal in their rightful places. I stood up and dusted myself off tucking the book under one arm.

I was about to turn to the infirmary to give it to Sky when I felt eyes on me. I slowly turned to see every eye on me in the guild. 'Uh oh some people look mad.' I thought a slight grin appeared on my face.

"Um sorry don't know my own magic." I said rubbing the back of my head laughing.

"What's the big deal with that book anyway?" Gray said frowning at me.

I gripped it closer to my chest protectively. "You can't look at it." I simply said to them.

"Why not?" a new but familiar voice said behind me. Startling me and making drop the book.

I turned to find the Erza Scarlet standing behind me, her arms crossed over her armored chest. "E…Erza Scarlet." I breathed, and then started coughing sending everyone into a panic.

I held up my hands signaling that I was okay and they relaxed. "Because, Sky's embarrassed with her work and doesn't want people to see her drawings." I half lied to them.

The truth is she likes it when people see her work it's just that she does get embarrassed when the subjects of her drawings see the work.

"I'm sure she won't mind." She said picking up the journal off the floor.

I closed my eyes afraid of what they saw inside of it. "What the hell?" someone said. Judging by the voice I could tell it was Natsu.

I slowly opened my eyes to see an open page of her book in my face with confused and angry guild members gathered around. Some I could tell had flushed cheeks clearly showing they were embarrassed. The picture was of Erza in a bathing suit at the beach with a beach ball under her arm. I thought it was a pretty good picture of her, nicely draw and colored.

I looked at the mage and was surprised to see that she was blushing. Her cheeks were as red as her hair. "W…what is this picture here?" she stammered over her words.

"Clearly it's a picture of you in a bathing suit with a beach ball at the beach." I said to her like it wasn't clear enough for her.

"But what is it doing in this book I was never recalled anyone drawing me." she said enraged.

I guess now's a time like any to explain to them like I did to Gajeel. I sighed and motioned for them to sit down it might take a while. "Where me and Sky come from you guys aren't real. Just a comic book kids loved to read with really cool characters in it." I said digging in my school bag I had brought along with me.

I pulled out a book to help emphasis my point in the matter. I handed it to the closest member and dug through my bag some more. I pulled out the other novels I had and passed them around. A gasp rose up as they look at the cover. "That's us." Natsu said touching his 2-d face.

"No shit genius." Gray said standing up, "just where in Earthland did you come from?

"We came from a small town in a different dimension. We came here because no one cared about us, not even our own parents, and we wanted freedom from our lives as slaves, from discrimination by our eye colors." I said, "We wanted a new family to love us, a new family to share our pains with. I guess I can't speak for my red-haired friend but we came here with high hopes of being loved by people who cared. Now can I please get the journal back Skylar will kill me if she knows you guys have it."

I got the journal back and my Fairy Tail copies back and stashed them safely in my bag and turned to them. "Thanks for listening now I was wondering something," I said sheepishly, "I was wondering if me and my friend could join the guild?"

They all just looked at me and smiled. I was puzzled could I join or not?

* * *

thanks for reading. follow me on instagram help me reach my goal of 1000 followers.

Skylar: do you think they will do what we aske them to Kazuma?

Kazuma: i dont know we just have to wait and see Sky.

Skylar: R&R please minna we would appreciate it minna.


	6. terrors from the past

thank you for reading this far. school will be starting soon so i dont know when the next chapter will be posted, i hope by the end of next week. R&R PLEASE! or pm me. Arigato! i dont own Fairy Tail only OCs.

* * *

Skylar's POV

'Damn it.' I thought tears streaming down my face, 'I had to cry in front of the guild I bet they'll laugh at me now.'

I grabbed a pillow of a bed and stuffed my face in it and just let my tears flow out like a river. I didn't care I anyone heard me. Then I screamed letting out all of my frustration and anger. Than fueled with anger I summon as many swords as I could muster and just flung them everywhere not caring where they landed. Most of them landed on a nearby wall but one went right through the thin door and I heard it hit the ground with a thud.

I also heard someone yelp, and then start yelling at Erza. "I didn't throw that," she yelled back, "if I did I would not have missed."

I heard the thundering of metal boots on the floor then the shing of the sword coming out of the floor. I tensed pain flared up in my chest and I sucked in a breath and gripped my chest. 'It hurts.' I thought new tears forming at the edges of my eyes.

"This isn't one of my swords." Erza said after a few moments but a lifetime for me.

'Yeah it's mine.' I thought through the tears. My chest felt like someone was taking a dagger and jabbing it into my heart. A few minutes later the door to the infirmary opened and Erza stood there gripping the sword tightly in one of her hands. I looked at her tears streaming down my face gripping my chest. Her hand tightened around the sword and the pain flared more making it hurt more.

I cried out than passed out the swords disappearing from the wall and her hand, and then I sunk beneath a wave of darkness.

* * *

Erza's POV

The sword that landed in the middle of the guild didn't look like one of mine. I picked it up and examined it. There were strange markings on the side that seemed to glow a pale purple color. I couldn't read them so I decided to find out who this sword belonged to. I placed the sword back in the dent it created and it seemed to face the way of the infirmary.

I picked up the sword again and headed for the infirmary. I opened the door to see a red haired girl sitting in some weird chair clutching her chest tears streaming down her eyes. I gripped the sword in my hand tighter and the girl cried out then fainted.

My eyes widened as the sword in my hand disappeared along with other swords that I caught out of the corner of my eye embedded in the wall. 'This girl could do so much at a young age.' I thought then turned to the girl lying on the ground passed out.

I picked her up and set her in the bed nearby. I pulled the cover over her body as she started to shiver. "Sky!" someone said bursting in the room.

I turned around to see the new boy breathing heavily hands on his knees. "Sky," the boy said gasping for air, "is she alright?" the boy looked ready to pass out.

"You should sit down it looks like you're about to go into shock." I said motioning to a seat next to me.

He sat down catching his breath and taking sideways glances at the sleeping figure of the girl. "What happen to her Erza?" he asked me making me flinch.

"It seems she has a connection to the sword you found." Master said surprising us.

We turned to him, "connection to the sword? What does that mean?" I asked him trying to ponder this.

"Well, I haven't seen it for myself until now but I heard that some magic users have a mutual connection to their magic which makes it so no one can use it other than themselves. If another person were to try using the person's magic would cause harm to the owner." Makorav said looking at the girl.

Kazuma's POV

The master's words rang through my head. "But for now let's leave the girl alone to rest." Master said walking to the door.

Erza and I followed behind him. We went our separate ways, mine towards the bar, and Erza to break up a fight between the two idiots. I sat down at the bar with a huff. "Mira can I get a root beer?" I asked the white haired mage at the bar.

"Sure thing." She said with a smile placing the fizzy drink in front of me. I drank it down in two gulps not bothering to breathe but that came with a consequence. After I downed my second drink I got up, "thanks Mira." I said with a smile feeling my spirits rising.

I felt a burp coming but I suppressed it causing it to come up my nose. The sensation burned and my eyes watered. I clutched my nose and stiffened a scream of pain. "Hey are you okay kid?" I heard someone say.

I nodded as my eyes watered up. Soon the burning passed and I let out a sigh of relief. "Remind me never to do that again." I muttered to myself.

"Sure thing kid." The same person said. I looked over my shoulder to see Gajeel standing their trying not to laugh at the sight he just saw. "Ah," I yelped backing away from him, "how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." He said trying to pull a straight face but failed.

I turned away from him and ran outside. I kept running past the trees into the town of Magnolia till I came to a river with a bridge across it. I went into the middle of the bridge and sat on the edge facing one side of the river. I stared at the river flowing beneath me under the bridge. I don't know how long I stared not obvious to the world when I heard people talking. "What is he wearing? He's not from here is he?" the people around me said.

I turned to them, "leave me alone!" I yelled at them then jumped off the bridge.

A bunch of people gasped thinking I had jumped into the river but a gust of wind picked me up and carried me away. I glided over the city close enough to see the ground but high up enough for people not to notice me. I sailed over towards the guild and sat down in a tree hidden from view.

The laughter kept taunting me, ringing in my head. I cupped my hands over my ears to try and block out the sound. "I thought by coming here the laughing would stop." I muttered curling up, "I thought it would stop."

The people's words rang in my head, "what is he wearing? He's not from here is he?" the words kept echoing over and over. Then my aunt and uncle's words hit me like a bomb, "what is wrong with that boy? I don't know how she handled him." "SHUT UP!" I yelled to the voices in my head, "Please I just want peace."

Tears were streaming down my face. "Hey kid you around here?" I heard Gajeel call.

I ignored him and continued to clamp my hands over my ears. I heard the sound of walking then it stop in front of my tree. "Kid I know you're up there I smell you." Gajeel said.

"Go away." I said to him trying to hide the fact that I was crying. "if you don't come down here, I'm going to force you to." He said threatening.

"No." I said wiping away the tears on my jacket leaving a snot trail.

Gajeel jumped up so he was leveled with the branch I was on and grabbed me off. He pulled me down before I could grab a branch. "No let me go. I want to be alone." I yelled at him struggling.

I kicked and scratched but it was futile. He set me on the ground underneath the tree and I crossed my arms over my chest and didn't look at him. "What do you want?" I ask him, "If you have nothing to say can you just leave me alone?"

"I just wanted to say," Gajeel started to stammer. It sounded like he was having a hard time saying what was on his mind. "Say what," I said, "or can you just leave me alone?"

To my surprise Gajeel sat down in front of me, "I'm sorry kid." He said.

I was taken aback. The mighty steel giant of Fairy Tail was apologizing to a kid. I would expect him to apologize to Levy not a kid he just meet a few hours ago. "For what?" I said looking at him strange.

"For laughing at you back in the guild. You ran out so fast." He said trying not to sugarcoat a simple apologize.

I looked at him. Out of all the people that always laughed at me he was the only person to apologize. I sniffed tears forming in my eyes. "OH shit why are you crying?" Gajeel said backing away a few feet.

"Out of all the people that laughed at me for my eye color or scar on my face you were the first person to apologize to me." I sniffled wiping my eyes.

"Scar?" Gajeel asked, thinking he didn't hear me right.

I nodded at him, "I cover it up because my aunt told me to." I said.

We walked into the forest till we came to a stream. I peered in and saw that the makeup was starting to run so I dipped my sleeve in the water and wiped the remaining makeup away. Soon a red line appeared over my right eye going through it.

I stared at my reflection after the accident I was left with a red scar over my right eye. The only people that knew of it were Skylar, my aunt and uncle, classmates, and now Gajeel. My jet black hair hid most of it but the remaining stood out.

"How did this happen kid?" Gajeel asked looking at the scar running down the right side of my face.

"a few years ago I was in an accident that killed my parents I guess a sharp piece of metal hit me in the face I'm not sure I lost my memory of that time. So I stayed with my mother's sister and her husband who hate me." I said, "My aunt was degusted by my scar so she taught me how to cover it up with concealer. But sometimes it would run at school so the kids would pick on me. I never want to go back there."

Gajeel's face stayed sullen as he pondered what I said. "Well I guess we better head back to the guild." I said standing up. Before I could take a step my stomach growled. I looked at the iron dragon slayer as he looked at me.

"I guess I'm hungry too." I said shyly.

"Come on kid I know a place." He said picking me up under his arm.

Before I could protest he ran through the forest and back into the town. He slowed to a walk and put me down to walk next to him. A lot of people gave me strange looks but one look from the dragonslayer beside me made them gaze away. He walked into a bar but I stopped at the entrance.

"Um Gajeel, I'm underage. I can't go into the bar." I said to him causing him to stop and look at me.

He didn't say anything but walked over to me and picked me up under his arm again. I started to squirm and try to get away but it was futile, he went into the bar anyway. I looked around and saw muscular gangster looking men stare at the two of us.

I didn't dare look them in the eyes for I thought they would charge. Gajeel made his way over to the bar and sat me down on a stool, then sat down next to me. "One beer with iron." Gajeel ordered.

I looked at him, but I guess I should have expected this from him. "And one meat special with a soda." He added making me perk up.

Soon his orders came out and I looked at the plate piled high with meat and a side of fries with soda. "Aren't you going to eat kid?" Gajeel said downing his beverage.

"My name is Kazuma not kid." I said picking up some fries and shoving them in my mouth.

He grinned and asked for another glass. I smiled, so far this didn't end badly like every day of my life. I finished the rest of my food and waited for Gajeel to finish. He was chugging down his fifth cup of beer when I felt someone approach.

"Hey Gajeel, that your kid?" I heard someone say behind us.

I turned around in my seat to see several of the men that were in the bar staring at me. "Hell no, he isn't my father." I said to them pointing to Gajeel, "we don't even look alike."

"Sure about that kid?" one said reaching behind me. Before I knew it the rubber band on my ponytail snapped and my hair feel in my eyes. I moved my hair so it was out of my eyes and looked at them angry.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at them standing up.

"See the hair is the same." He said to his companions.

"So what if our hair is the same? There's no way he's my kid!" Gajeel yelled standing beside me.

"I don't even remember my parents." I whispered so they didn't hear me.

Before the men could say anything more about us Gajeel had them flying across the bar. He crashed on the other side of the bar near the door, nose broken, blood gushing. His friends looked at Gajeel with bloodlust in their eyes and I knew that it wouldn't end anywhere good.

Before a bar fight began I summoned wind to lift me in the air so I wouldn't be in the way, and the bar fight began. Then ended as soon as it started with Gajeel as the winner. I lowered myself to the ground and stared at the damages done.

"I think we better go Gajeel." I said walking to the door.

Gajeel set a few hundred jewel on the counter to pay for the food and damages then joined me outside. From there we walked back to the guild laughing at the way Gajeel beat up all those guys in a mere few seconds. We were a mere few minutes from the guild when I looked at the sun setting. It made me think about something, 'where was I going to stay?' I thought thinking.

'They don't have a boy's dorm in Fairy Tail. I can't afford to buy a house.' I thought.

"Hey kid you coming?" Gajeel called to me.

"Ah sorry coming." I called running to catch up, "Sorry I was thinking about something."

"About what?" he questioned.

"Um I thinking since Sky is in the infirmary still, I don't think I can sleep in the guild, and I don't have any money I can't rent a room. To put it simply I don't have a place to stay." I told him.

He thought for a moment, running his hand through his black mass of hair. "Maybe you can stay with me." Gajeel suggested.

I looked at him then smiled. "Thanks Gajeel." I said as we made it to the guild doors, "say Gajeel, when did you become such a softy. I mean the Gajeel everybody knows is tough and doesn't open up so easily."

He smiled and thought for a minute, "I guess this guild changed me a lot." He said looking at the guild symbol hanging above the doors.

'The guild or a certain girl?' I thought returning his smile.

I ran into the guild with a smile on my face. A bunch of people looked at me, "What?" I asked them, "is something on my face, don't answer that."

Natsu walked up looking at me, "What's with the scar on your face?" he asked.

That earned him a punch in the face. "I told you not to ask." I said letting my hair fall in place over my right eye.

Natsu stumbled a bit but wasn't fazed. Before anyone could say anything I grabbed my pack and headed for the door, "get me when Sky wakes up." I said passing through the door to meet Gajeel. From there we walked to his house where I dropped my bag on the floor and sat on his couch.

"Thanks Gajeel, for letting me stay here." I said as he handed me a blanket and a pillow.

"No problem kid." He said walking away leaving me to survey the room. I looked around to see a simple room, a little dirty but filled with furniture made roughly out of metal.

"Not a bad place." I said aloud just as a black cat with a scar over his eye came walking in the room.

"Of course not." The cat said making me almost jump out of my skin.

I turned to find Pantherlily standing there with some sort of green juice in his hands. "Pantherlily." I said relaxing a little.

"Oh your one of the new kids that arrived." He said walking over and sitting next to me on the couch.

I nodded as the exceed took a sip from the cup. "I guess we haven't meet properly. I'm Kazuma Kasai." I said sticking my hand out for the cat to shake.

"I'm Pantherlily." The cat said returning my handshake.

"Gajeel let me stay here for a bit till I find my own place." I said, "I never thought that Gajeel had such a soft side. Actually I never thought of Gajeel as a softy to begin with."

Pantherlily chuckled startling me. "It's true all I've seen of Gajeel is beating people up, protecting the guild and other non soft stuff." I said letting my hair fall into place over my cheeks hiding my blushing face. I yawned and Pantherlily stood up.

"Maybe we can talk more in the morning." Pantherlily said heading for the door. I nodded and fixed the covers and pillow. I turned off the lights and took my dirty shirt off and through it on my pack and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was drifting out into dream land.

* * *

thanks for reading. please follow me on instagram if you like i would appreciate the followers to help reach my goal. Arigato R&R please. Sky


	7. rehabilitation

im so sorry i havent posted in a while. writers block and blame my little brother for breaking my computer. but i did get a lot done. please forgive me for not posting i'll try to get the next chapter on soon. R&R PLEASE! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

Skylar's POV

I was drifting through darkness. 'Where am I?' I asked looking around but only seeing darkness.

The wind ruffled my red hair carrying the scent of flowers and grass. I looked around me again and saw a light coming closer and closer to me by the second. Beyond the light was a field as far as my eyes could see.

I slowly descended to the ground till I was standing on it. And I mean standing on it, I wasn't afraid of falling, in fact my legs worked properly. 'I must be dreaming.' I said, 'but I don't want to wake up.'

"I called you here to talk to you." A voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a tall woman in old battle wear standing there holding a weird looking sword.

'Who are you? Where am I?' I said to the woman looking around.

"Before I answer your questions have a seat." She said sitting down motioning for me to join her.

I consciously walked over to her and sat down next to her. 'Who are you? Where am I?' I asked again.

She chuckled, "I am the spirit of the key you hold." She said touching my chest where I had the key hanging on a string around my neck. It felt warm to the touch but not hot.

"I am the spirit that holds the power to open portals anywhere you want. Even across dimensions." She said, "You must not use the power of my key for evil."

"The fact is I don't even know how to use the key. Better yet my own magic." I said to her.

"The easiest way to control it is take control of your feelings; don't let anyone get the better of you." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

The wind suddenly picked up and I looked at my hands. 'But how when I'm suffering this much inside I don't know who to turn to.' I whispered tears streaming down my face.

The hand lightened on my shoulder, "how about turn to those friends around you now. They will listen and help you." She said her voice fading away with the wind.

I looked up to see that the lady was gone. The wind rustled my red hair as I closed my eyes and just listened to the rustling of the wind through the grass. But it wasn't the rustling of the wind it was singing.

I listened carefully; it wasn't the sound of the wind through the grass but it sounded like a flute or reed pipe. I listen carefully to the sound play through my head. The pounding in my head seemed to lift slowly causing my vision to shift from the dream world to the real world.

I opened my eyes to see the double colored eyes of Gold tears streaming down her eyes my old recorder in her mouth. "Gold?" I croaked my throat feeling like the Sahara desert.

The dog girl threw her arms around my neck, "Master you are awake." She managed to say.

I nodded, "water, please." I whispered.

She smiled then nodded and ran out the room. She came back a minute later with Kazuma and a small glass of water. Gold handed the water to me as Kaz helped me sit up in the bed. I chugged the water down in two gulps. "Thanks." I said feeling better, "how long was I out for?" I asked Kazuma.

"Two days." He said.

I groaned, "That long what did I miss?" I asked looking hopeful that he said nothing important.

"Nothing much just a good bar fight with Gajeel, and me staying with him for a while till I find a place to stay." He said putting a loose piece of hair behind his ear.

I looked at him and noticed, his hair was no longer in a ponytail and the makeup on his face was washed away showing his long scar. "Your hair." I said running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah you noticed." He said, blushing a little. "Yeah I noticed you need a haircut." I said with a laugh, "it's starting to look like Gajeel's."

He laughed too. "Help me into my wheelchair please." I said to him and Gold.

They nodded and moved to my side. Kaz moved the chair closer and I carefully got in. I concentrated my energy and summoned a single long sword which I strapped to the side of my chair like it was my hip.

"You can leave now Kaz, I would like to be alone." I said to my best friend.

"Okay Sky, just call me if you need anything." He said walking out.

I nodded and turned to Gold. I held my arms open to her and she ran in to me for a hug.

"Thank you Gold, for everything." I whispered into her enhanced ears.

She smiled and licked my face. I giggled, "No you can't do that girl, and we need to teach you how to act more human." I decided, pulling out a book I kept in my bag.

It was an ABC book for little kids I swiped from my little brother. I had thought it would come in handy some day. I sat Gold down on the bed and pulled out the tray table on my chair. I set the book down and opened it to the first page.

I looked at the page ready to teach Gold but the words swarmed in front of me. The letters seemed to float off the page and rearrange. I looked at Gold as she waited to learn and back at the jumbled up page. I closed to book and turned to Gold, "lesson over for today." I said quickly stuffing the book back in my bag.

She cocked her head as I left the room rubbing my aching head. I pulled out of the infirmary turned away from the noisy crowd and fighting. I went outside for a breath of fresh air not filled with pollution and chemicals. I lifted my head to the sky and just let the wind soar through my wild red hair.

"Why was I cursed with this disease, this inability to help my friends, this inability to walk? Why?" I questioned tears running down my face again, "why must I be so weak?"

In the middle of my cry fest I sensed the presence of someone behind me. not considering anything I pulled my sword from its sheath and pointed it at the person. I heard the gulp of someone and saw a flurry of salmon pink hair.

I turned my wheelchair slowly facing the person not lowering my sword an inch. "Natsu?" I sniffed wiping my tears and runny nose.

He nodded and I lowered and sheathed my sword. "Sorry Natsu." I said turning away from him as it seemed like he was taking a big breathe.

"No problem, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean you rushed from the infirmary really fast and Kazuma was busy with something." He said resting a hand on the back of my wheelchair.

I then remembered what the spirit told me in my dreams, 'let your feelings be know and they will help you heal'. I sighed and turned to him accidentally running over his feet. He cursed, "I'm so sorry Natsu." I apologized trying to suppress a laugh.

He smiled his signature smile through the slight pain, "No problem." He said tearing up.

"Um Natsu can I tell you something?" I asked, finally letting myself open up a little, "better yet the whole guild."

He nodded and we went back to the guildhall. I wheeled myself in front of a table and sat there waiting while Natsu assembled everyone in the guild.

I took a deep breath ready to move into the next step of my rehabilitation into society.

* * *

remember R&R PLEASE i would really appreciate it. and while your at it follow me on instagram, same name. and read my other stories i might post more since i have a lot of freetime at school so look for them. they might be all one shots though. but keep up with your reading. and if you love Fairy Tail i love you too!


	8. opening up at last

next chapter is up minna! hope you like it. R&R PLEASE! i dont own Fairy Tail wish i was in it though.

* * *

Everyone gathered around ready to hear me out for who I was and what I was going through. "To begin, hello my name is Skylar Fernandes, and I wanted to join the guild for a long time." I began, "I know everyone here even if you never meet me before. And I'm ready to open up to you guys because I know you will listen to me and not judge. Like with Lucy when she told you she was a runaway from a rich man. I know that I shouldn't hold anything back and just come clean."

Kazuma and Gold moved to my side with a glass of water because they knew I would need it.

"I guess you all want to know who I know all this and I never meet you or came in contact with you ever." I placed the key I had around my neck on the table for everyone to see. "This key; Nida of Portals. She brought me here after hearing my cry for freedom and redemption from the hell I was going through.

To start from what I think you all are confused. I was born with weak lungs. Which makes me vulnerable to diseases and other sicknesses, to put it simply, I'm sick, sort of, with an incurable disease that makes it hard for me to read, it's called dyslexia, and it's really hard for me to read." I pulled out the ABC book I had, "I can't even help my friend Gold learn how to read and write and even talk properly.

To answer most questions, why I'm in a weird chair, it's called a wheelchair and it's not my decision to be in here. You see, one day a few years ago, I decided to do something heroic which was save my younger 'brother from being run over by a car causing me to be run over instead." I shuddered remembering the pain I went through, "thanks to that incident I can't move anything lower than my waist.

They said there was a way to fix my spine since it was crushed but I didn't take it for two reasons: one- because I didn't want to take the chance because there was a ten percent chance that I would recover, and two- my parents didn't want to pay for the procedure to be done.

My parents, selfish people that didn't care about me a little. My little brother was their pride and joy since he looked most like them with his brown hair and clear blue eyes. I got this red wild hair that doesn't look anything like either of my parents. And the fact that I have asthma and dyslexia makes me a reject of the family." I took a break to get myself a drink of water then continued, "At school I was a laughing stock. Not being able to read and my attention span is like Natsu's." he was staring at something floating around then snapped to attention.

"I would always doodle on my homework and my doodles are pretty good." I said taking out my journal and showing them a picture I drew of Gold in dog form. "I never had any friends until I found a dog in a park near my house. It seemed like she was a mix of different breed but it seemed she had no family to go to, so I adopted her sort of. I mean my 'parents' would definitely kick her out, or kill her so I went every day to the park with food from my dinner of lunch or breakfast and feed her.

And she became my first best friend," I said smiling looking at Gold.

"A few months after I took care of her we got a new student in the class. The teacher said that he would be in the class now. At the start he was a mysterious guy always keeping to himself, staring out the window. Then one day I was feeding my dog when he caught me.

I guess we became friends of sorts. I mean I was an outcast of the world and he was a kid that could have been accepted by everyone. But when the people in the class started to find out he was hanging out with me they started bullying him too.

One day when I was in the park I noticed him there too getting pelted by water balloons. Since he was a friend I stood up for him by taking the balloons for him. Of course I got wet in the process but it was to protect him. When the guys ran out of water balloons to throw they went away.

That day I found out he had a huge scar over his right eye and he couldn't remember anything. I remember promising him that day that I would always remain open to him if he remains open to me. I guess a year or two went by and we became interested in anime and started watching it a lot, especially an anime called Fairy Tail.

I got so into it I don't know what happened, one day we were traveling through town on the way home from school when I noticed a man selling keys by the edge of the road. Immediately I thought of Lucy's celestial keys and went to see what he was selling.

I looked over the keys and one of them caught my eye." I looked at the key on the table, "and that was the key that brought us here. The day we came here I was feed up with my parents. They had said something about throwing me out on the street since I could support myself on my own always stealing food from them since they never gave me any.

I remember sitting near a cliff my dog in my lap a few belongings in a bag near me. I held out the key said the magic words the old man told me that went along with the key and ended up here." I finished.

For a few minutes it was silent, and then the table collapsed from a heavy object. I looked up from having my head in my lap and saw that Natsu had punched the table causing it to break. He had a pissed look on his face like he was ready to punch someone.

I looked around a few more people were crying and ready to punch the people I mentioned in the story who were ever mean to me. "It's okay, I mean, I can never walk again, but I'm here now with people that care about my wellbeing." I said reassuring everyone.

I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting above the trees. Everyone was started to disperse and I rolled over to Mira. "Um Mira?" I asked getting her attention.

"Oh you poor thing, I didn't know you had it so harsh." She said taking me into a tight hug.

"Um Mira, I can't breathe." I chocked as she let me go. I cleared my throat, "Umm Mira is it okay if I can live in Fairy Hills. I don't want to stay in the infirmary anymore. I mean I'm not that sick." I said to her pulling out the money I managed to scrape together.

Then I realized the money I had was useless. "I'm sorry I don't have any money right now." I said sheepishly putting it away.

She smiled, "That's alright you can earn the money." She said walking, closing down the bar.

I returned her smile and went to get my pack. I called Gold with me and followed Mira out the door saying goodnight to those around me. I rolled after her talking about who would be a good couple and who wouldn't be. By the time we got there Gold was yawning and started to fall asleep while walking. I giggled and let her sit in my lap.

Mira handed me a key to a room and lead me there which was on the first level near the back. I unlocked the door to my room and went in with Mira behind me. I looked around at the big spacious room with the queen sized bed in it and smiled. I looked at Mira, "thanks Mira." I said.

"Will you be joining us in the baths?" she asked me as she was walking away.

I nodded in her direction, "but I don't think I have any other clothes than the ones I'm wearing." I said to her looking concerned.

For the past few days I was always passed out so I never had a chance to change and I didn't bring a change of clothes because I never expected the key to work. "I think I can lend you some." A new voice said behind Mira.

I looked behind her to see Wendy standing there with Carla by her side. "Really Wendy?" I told her.

She nodded, "I think we're the same size." She said shyly, "I can have Carla come down with some."

I nodded eagerly, "thank you Wendy." I said brightly smiling for the first time in forever.

She returned my smile and walked on to her room. "And tomorrow we can go clothes shopping with you." Mira said brightly, "but I don't have any money." I said to her as she disappeared.

I sighed and closed the door to my new place to call home. To start I put Gold in the bed and let her sleep but she awoke instantly. She sat up abruptly and stared at me her tongue hanging out of her mouth. I smiled and patted her on the head, "I'm going to the bath Gold." I told her placing my bag on the table and grabbing a towel out of the closet nearby that was loaded with towels.

I grabbed an extra for her and left the room with her on my heels. According to the OVA I saw of Lucy at the dorm I knew exactly where the baths were. I headed that way and heard laughing and noise coming from the steaming room. I stripped off all my dirty clothes and Gold's and placed them in a cubby. I grabbed the towels and wheeled in to people staring at me.

"'hi." I said shyly heading to a shower to wash up before I went in the bath.

I parked my chair near a shower closest to the door and carefully got out and into the little stool on the floor. I let my hair down real fast causing it to pool around me. The silence around me went back to noisy to my relief. I washed up my body then Gold's as she smiled and wagged her tail. I made sure to wash mine and her hair, tail included before she ran squealing into the bath.

I climbed into my chair and wheeled over to the bath then parked again and got in. I stayed to myself in a corner until the girls came over. "Ah Skylar you came." Mira said wading over to me.

I nodded sinking further into the water without slipping and falling on my back and drowning. "No need to be shy we're all girls here." She said smiling and reaching a hand to me.

I blushed deeper as she took my hand and help me float over to the others. "It's just…" I stammered as Gold splashed by.

I shielded my face as water sprayed, "it's just that I'm surprised that you guys are so caring for your friends and stuff no matter what they've been through." I said sitting down on an underwater rock.

"Well yeah, that's what nakama are for right?" she said as everyone else shock their heads in agreement.

I nodded and smiled, "I guess so." I said to her as everyone smiled and went back to having fun.

The rest of the time we were in the bath we just chatted and I got to know them better. I was starting to feel like I was being accepted by them. Before I knew it, it was time to get out of the bath I floated over to my chair and lifted myself onto the edge of the bath.

I whistled to Gold and she came bounding over soaking wet. She shook the water off herself making the girls nearby squeal in protest. I laughed as she smiled at me like she had accomplished something. I grabbed a towel and placed it on the chair before lifting myself onto the chair.

I dried myself off then Gold making her tail fur to stand on ends. I didn't notice it until now but she had a white sock on the tip of her tail.

I wrapped the towel around her telling not to touch it and wrapped a towel around myself and we headed for our waiting clothes. I moved to the cubby with our clothes but didn't see ours. I looked and saw two nightgowns and dresses waiting.

I looked around and saw no one. "I guess Wendy brought us some clothes." I said removing the towel and slipping on the nightgown. Then I did the same for Gold.

"Let's go girl." I said grabbing the clothes for tomorrow and going to my room.

I went to my room with Gold running ahead of me I'm guessing super excited to be sleeping indoors. I giggled as I came to the door as she ran up and down the hallway. The door clicked open as it unlocked and I went in with my dog-girl on my heels.

I closed the door and rolled over to the dresser and placed the dresses in the drawer for tomorrow. I went back over to the bed and parked. I pulled back the covers and carefully got in. "Gold bed time." I called to her as she started slowing down around the room.

She came over to the bed and crawled across my legs. "No not there Gold, here under the cover." I said motioning for her to join me.

She obeyed and crawled under the cover to join me. She curled up against my side and fell fast asleep. I patted her head comforting and closed my own eyes. 'I guess Nida was right.' I thought, 'I just needed to open up to them.'

And with those last thoughts I was fast asleep with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

in this i included my best friend who lives in texas now. hope your reading it Nida of the Portal ;) i hope you like this chapter minna. R&R please i would love it. Arigato


End file.
